


Ashes in the Wind

by chuddley_cannons



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Death Fic, Hurt Peter Parker, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, literally made myself cry writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuddley_cannons/pseuds/chuddley_cannons
Summary: MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERS----In this situation, Tony is more helpless than he has ever been before. The ash is under his fingernails, on his clothes, drifting with the wind, and covering the ground surrounding him; Tony couldn't do anything to stop it, even though he has never wished more than now that he could help.





	Ashes in the Wind

The ash was everywhere; under his fingernails, sailing away in the wind, covering his clothes, coating the very ground that he stood on. You see, this normally wouldn’t be much more than a mild inconvenience for Tony, but this ash that seemed to surround his every movement, used to be a sixteen year old boy. 

Peter Parker turned from a living, breathing, teenage boy into a pile of ash at the snap of two fingers, and Tony couldn’t do a thing about it. But when had Tony ever been able to do anything about anything that ever happened to him?

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Mr. Stark? I don’t feel so good.” 

The kid stumbled forward, like he couldn’t walk right. Probably because he was dying, just as everyone else had.

“You’re alright.” 

The kid was dying and all Tony had to say that he alright, even though he was most definitely not. 

“I don’t--I don’t know what’s happening, I don’t understand.”

Peter fell forward, he fell into Tony’s arms. Peter held onto Tony has hard as he could and Tony held onto him just as hard. Peter Parker was dying and all Tony could do was hold him as his death neared.

“I don’t want to go, I don’t wanna go. Sir please, please I don’t want to go. I don’t wanna go.”

And Tony knew that because he felt that just as strong as Peter did. Tony would switch places with the kid in a heartbeat if he could. The pair fell onto the ground as Iron Man’s legs gave out, and all Tony could think was that he was so helpless in this situation. 

“I’m sorry.”

The kid has absolutely nothing to apologize for and yet here he was telling Tony that he was sorry. If anything, Tony should be the one apologizing. Apologizing for the fact that Peter wouldn’t get to turn seventeen in the summer, apologizing because the kid would never get to attend prom, graduate, go to college, like he was meant to. Tony had so many things to apologize for and they all had something to do with the kid that was turning to ash in his very arms. 

All Tony was left with was a constant replay of the time that he couldn’t even save his own kid and a pile of slowly drifting ashes, soon to be lost to the wind. His kid, May’s kid, lost to the wind forever, never to be seen again. Peter Parker wouldn’t ever be around to make another pop culture reference, wouldn’t be around to ramble on aimlessly, wouldn’t be around to commit another selfless act again. 

Thanos had snapped his fingers and he had killed Peter Parker. With one snap, he had taken the life from fifty percent of all living beings, and within that percentage lay Peter Parker. The kid was dead and that was that. 

Except, that was not that. If Tony couldn’t do anything when his kid crumbled up into ashes right in front of him, then he was going to do something in the aftermath.

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to state that I saw infinity war last night and haven't stopped thinking about it since. I literally spent all of today reading sad fics like this one, reading happy fix-its, and googling possible theories. I realized that I should probably get out my sadness and anger about my boi peter before I go to school tomorrow and accidentally cry or spoil it. I'm not even sure if this is even good but if you even took the time to read this, then I love you!!! Hope you enjoy this:))))


End file.
